Lupa Ingatan
by RevengeLobsters
Summary: Saat dimana kekasihmu terkena Amnesia, dan mengingat setiap orang adalah pacarnya XD apa yang akan kamu lakukan? AkaFuri! comedy greget :3 Bad at summary! First fanfic!


**Lupa Ingatan.**

 **By: Rev_Lobs :v**

 **Disclaimer : Yang punya KuRoBas bukan Rev :v karena kalok Rev yang punya, dipastikan Kise dan Aomine menikah dengan nyaman(?) jadi, ini milik Fujimaki-Sensei, Rev cuman pinjem charanya XD**

 **Pairing : AkaFuri.**

 **WARNING :**

 **Sho-Ai, Yaoi, BL, MaleXmale, alur berantakan, gajelas apa maunya(?) , OOC, dengan tebaran typo dimana-mana(?)**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 32 menit lamanya Furihata Kouki terdiam di sebuah taman yang dekat dengan kampus dan deretan toko. Tangannya terus memegang erat ponsel merahnya sambil sesekali menge-cek apakah ada pesan yang masuk dari 'dia'. Siapa dia? Yang jelas bisa dibilang reinkarnasi dari dewa iblis.

"Ck, kenapa Sei lama sekali.." Gumam Furihata lalu duduk di bangku taman. Ia lalu memeriksa ponselnya lagi, masih belum ada kabar. Karena bosan –mungkin— Furihata lalu memencet tanda F besar berwarna biru di layar ponselnya, singkatnya itu Facebook.

" _Ck, lama sekali."_

 _Like. Comment. Share._

Hanya itu yang ia update pada statusnya. Sesekali Furihata melihat email yang mmasuk, atau sms. Sampai pada akhirnya, ada satu pesan yang masuk yang membuatnya berbinar-binar. Tapi,

 _-Mohon maaf, pulsa dalam kartu perdana anda tidak mencukupi untuk melanjutkan paket Internet 8GB++ anda. Untuk melanjutkan streaming dan paket anda, silahkan isi ulang kartu dan mendaftar kembali.—_

Ingin rasanya Furihata membanting ponselnya itu, tapi untungnya dia masih ingat jika harga ponsel itu tidak murah. Makan saja dia kadang masih meminta di Mitobe, bahkan ia belum bayar kost pada ibuk rempong di sebelah. Memang, begitulah nasib anak muda jaman sekarang, merana dan bahkan sengsara(ngapain curhat, dorr).

"Kouki." Sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukan Furihata terdengar dari belakangnya. Segera mungkin Furihata langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan bola mata _heterochrome_ yang berdiri sambil membawa sebuah tas di tangan kanannya. Furihata langsung saja bangun dan mempersilahkan duduk pemuda tersebut. Tentu saja, si pemuda merah mau dan mereka lalu duduk berdua.

"Apa lama? Dosen di kelasku sangat banyak bicara. Jadi aku memotong ajarannya dan pergi rapat dengan perusahaan elektronik terbaru di Tokyo." Kata pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang angkuh.

"Hm, tidak kok. Sei jika dosenmu mengajar kau harusnya mendengarkan." Jawab Furihata dengan santainya. Sementara Akashi Seijuro, nama pemuda merah tersebut, tetap saja diam dengan tatapan angkuh berwibawanya.

"Kau itu masih SMA, Kouki. Jadi kau belum tau rasanya mendengar dosen mengoceh tidak jelas selama 3 jam lamanya." Skakmat. Keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak di tangan Akashi.

 _Gruggg~ Kreookk~_

Sial. Wajah Furihata langsung memerah saat ada suara keluar dari perutnya. Sementara itu Akashi hanya menatap Furihata dengan tatapan horror. Benar-benar titisan dewa iblis.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan horrornya yang masih tetap.

"I-iya." Jawab Furihata.

"Berapa lama kau tidak makan?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Se-sejak kemarin malam," Jawab Furihata gemetar. Oh, posisinya benar-benar seperti seekor kucing yang ada didepan seekor singa gagah.

"Sekarang jam 2 siang. Dan kau tidak makan. Jika kau ingin mati, aku bisa membantumu. Tapi jangan siksa dirimu." Kata Akashi dengan nada dingin dan tatapan horrornya yang bertambah.

"Ya maaf…" Furihata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ayo, kita makan di restoran dekat sini saja. Aku lebih baik membunuhmu saat diranjang daripada melihatmu menyiksa diri." Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat Furihata si kucing merona dan diam. Sedangkan kakinya tetap mengikuti Akashi yang mengajaknya entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam : 05.30 PM.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan sebentar, Akashi kini mengajak kekasihnya Furihata Kouki ke rumahnya. ini memang bukan kali pertama Furihata ke rumah Akashi, tapi tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Dapat masuk bebas ke mansion seorang keluarga Akashi, yang ayahnya adalah pemilik seluruh SMA di Jepang, ibunya adalah pemusik terkenal yang sudah membeli 4 pulau di luar Jepang, dan kini Akashi Seijuuro si anak tunggal yang bahkan di 20 tahun sudah mendapat gelar Doktornya, dan memiliki cabang perusahaan kendaraan tersebar di seluruh Jepang. Sedangkan dirimya, seorang Furihata Kouki yang hanya seorang siswa SMA Beasiswa di Seirin. Dan hidupnya pun masih pas-pas an. Tentu saja, itu membuat semua heran jika Akashi mencintai Furihata.

"Ayo masuk, kenapa diam?" Tanya Akashi lalu melepas dasinya. Ia lalu menaruh tasnya di rak bercat emas. Furihata masih diam di depan pintu.

"Baik!" Furihata lalu masuk dan mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak ada siapa disini, percuma saja kau mengatakan salam. Ayahku sedang di London untuk Konferensi Anak, dan ibuku ada tur di Korea." Kata Akashi blak-blakan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu, tapi ia tetap terlihat tampan, sungguh mahadaya cinta bagi Furihata.

"Oh… Jadi Sei sendirian setiap hari?"

"Tidak juga, ada maid yang akan datang membersihkan rumah dan menuruti perintahku." Akashi lalu duduk di sofa coklatnya. "Duduk disampingku,"

Bak perintah raja, Furihata hanya menurut dan duduk disamping Akashi. "Aku lelah…" Gumam Akashi kecil dan langsung saja memeluk Furihata. Akashi sangat rapuh, seorang Akashi Seijuuro ini begitu rapuh dan lemah dihadapan kouki.

"Kouki, bagaimana jika kau tinggal denganku saja? Aku akan menanggung semua kebutuhanmu, dan sekolahmu."

Furihata diam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya untuk mengubah hidup, tetapi bagaimana dengan kata orang sekitar nantinya? Bagaimana jika seseorang bertanya bagaimana ia kenal dengan Akashi? Bagaimana dia akan menjawabnya? Apakah akan ada yang menerimanya dikeluarga Akashi?

"Kouki?" Furihata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan aku, ta-tapi aku menolak hal itu.." Akhirnya Furihata menjawab.

"Kenapa? Aku akan menanggung semuanya, lagi pula akan terasa sangat sepi jika aku sendirian di mansion ini." Akashi melepas pelukannya dan beralih tidur dipangkuan Furihata. Tentu saja wajah si Chihuahua sudah memerah bak lobster rebus.

"Aku masih ingin berusaha." Bukan jawaban yang memuaskan Akashi.

"Kau dihukum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam : 10.45 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman itu mulai memanas. Kouki terlihat sudah sangat panas. Berbanding lain dengan Akashi yang masih bisa bertahan diantara ciuman mereka.

"Haah!" Furihata melepas ciumannya. Ia lalu menarik napas, terengah-engah. Sementara itu Akashi mulai melepas satu per satu kancing baju Furihata, kini si _uke_ hanya tinggal celana panjang selututnya saja. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan si s _eme_ yang bahkan tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

"Se-sei…" Panggil Furihata, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat 'itu' Akashi yang di depan matanya. Langsung saja Furihata melahap dan menciuminya deengan ganas, sementara Akashi hanya terkapar sambil mendesah erotis.

"Hentikan, Kouki!" Teriak Akashi, mereka lalu kembali berciuman, dengan tangan Akashi yang sudah nakal menggrayangi bagian bawah Furihata yang sudah sangat terangsang berat.

"Se-sei, a-aku.. Sudah.. Ah!" Furihata pun sampai hanya dengan 'permainan tangan' milik Akashi. Sementara itu Akashi masih tetap kuat dibawah sana.

"Hei, sekarang giliranku. Aku sama sekali belum keluar, Kouki."

Furihata mendelikkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa?! Ia sudah sangat lemas saat ini!

"Sei.. A-aku lelah.."

"Ronde 2." Akashi langsung memasukkan miliknya yang membuat Furihata mengerang nikmat.

Sekarang kamar itu dipenuhi dengan paduan suara(?) yang sangat indah. Sampai pagi menjelang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC.

KYAAA INI FIRST FFKU! Yang sebelummnya itu hanya percobaan, teehee! XD Well, akanj lanjut yaa! Go go AKAFURI! NO YAOI, NO LIFE :V


End file.
